Blog użytkownika:Czkawka2121/Chłopak idealny
Jest to mój pierwszy blog. Więc proszę o szczere komentarze i przepraszam za orty Jest to blog o klasowej wycieczce Astrid i Czkawki. Historia odbywa się w naszych czasach. Czkawka jest najlepszym piłkarzem juniorów w Polsce. Astrid jest z biednej rodziny ale nie aż takiej biednej. w Czkawce kocha się pewna dziewczyna a nawet więcej Myśli bohaterów będą pogrubiane Będzie Hiccstrid.(trochę później I rozdziały będą się pojawiać co chyba 2 dni może trochę później bo wiecie szkoła. Więc zaczynamy Rozdział 1 Szkoła. ''Perspektywa Astrid: Wstałam rano, ubrałam się i zeszłam na śniadanie. Dziś jest 1 września. Idę do szkoły i znów mnie będą wyśmiewać jak w tamtym roku. Wyszłam z domu i ruszyłam w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Perspektywa Czkawki: Wstałem o 5:30. Zrobiłem 50 pompek, 50 przysiadów i 50 brzuszków. Umyłem się i zjadłem śniadanie. Do szkoły mam zaledwie 1 km, więc postanowiłem, że pobiegnę. po ok. 11 min byłem już w szkole. Wszedłem do klasy i zająłem miejsce w ostatniej ławce. Jak zawsze musiała tam być Kamila. Bogata dziewczyna, która buja się we mnie tylko dlatego, że jestem najlepszym piłkarzem juniorów w Polsce. ''Cześć Czkawka. Jak po wakacjach?-zapytała tym cienkim głosem, który przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze. 'Nie twoja sprawa!-troszkę podniosłem głos. Przyjechał autobus z moimi kumplami, Jamsem, Jackiem i Adrianem. Usiedli w ławkach Jamse z Jackiem i Adrian ze swoją dziewczyną. Do klasy weszła Astrid. Coś się w niej zmieniło pomyślałem: 'Wow ale wyładniała przez wakacje, nie spodziewałem się tego. Mam nadzieję, że tylko dalej ma taki miły charakter, chociaż nikt jej nie lubi w klasie oprócz Karoliny. ' Perspektywa Astrid: '''Nie... jest tylko miejsce koło tej jędzy Kamili i koło... Czkawki... Jest jeszcze przystojniejszy niż był. Tak ale on jest najfajniejszy w klasie, wszyscy go lubią a mnie nikt oprócz Karoliny. Z rozmyślania wybiła mnie Karolina. ' Hej Astrid-po czym mnie przytuliła. ' Hej 'Jak tam po wakacjach??-zapytała z uśmiechem na twarzy. Spoko a ty? Jak tam z Adrianem się wam układa??-To jest dziewczyna kolegi Czkawki, Adriana. ''Jest wspaniale. Zabrał mnie nad morze.- Oznajmiła i dodała-A jak tam Czkawka??-zaśmiała się '' Nie jestem z ni...- przerwał nam dzwonek. Weszłam do klasy i nie miałam gdzie usiąść, ale koło Kamili nie usiądę. Podeszłam do Czkawki i spytałam się. ''Mogę.. usiąść??- spytałam niepewnie ''Jasne siadaj. Perspektywa Czkawki: Odsunąłem jej krzesło jak dżentelmen. Po czym usiadła i cicho podziękowała. Widziałem na twarzy Kamili pojawiła się złość, ale się nie przejmowałem tym. '''4 Lekcje później ''Nadal Czkawka: ''Astrid jedziesz na wycieczkę do Wrocławia? - spytałem się jej i ona się zarumieniła. <''Astrid>''Tak ale...-troszkę spauzowała i powiedziała- ale nie mam tyle pieniędzy- powiedziała niewyraźnie. W końcu pochodziła z nie biednej, ale też nie bogatej rodziny. Jej ojciec zarabiał 1500zł miesięcznie. Tyle samo co ja tygodniowo.(w końcu był najlepszym piłkarzem). Do jutra mieliśmy oddać pieniądze. Podszedłem do Nauczyciela zapłaciłem, a na listę wpisałem Astrid, zamiast mnie. W końcu jutro przyniosę. Powiedziałem to Astrid a ta rzuciła mi się na szyję, ale od razu się odsunęła i uciekła. Rozdział 2 Wycieczka i klapa. ''Perspektywa Astrid: '''Jedziemy o 2h po północy. Wezmę swoją połowę oszczędności żeby nie było jak dwa dni temu gdy Czkawka opłacił mi wyjazd. Spakowałam ubrania i jedzenie , mam chyba wszystko.' Nagle zobaczyłam Czkawkę idącego na przystanek. Szybko wzięłam torbę i wybiegłam na ulicę do Czkawki. Nie zauważyłam, że nie wzięłam jedzenia. Miałam tylko 50zł które miałam w jeansach, resztę zostawiłam na stole. Nie skapowałam się bo przeszkodziły mi w tym zielone oczy Czkawki. Gdy dotarliśmy już był autobus. Ja weszłam pierwsza, a Czkawka ostatni. Wszyscy mieli miejsca zajęte oprócz mnie i Kamili. <''Kamila>''Czkawka, chodź zajęłam Ci miejsce koło mnie, no chodź kiciu-Widać że Czkawka na "kiciu" się zdenerwował. <''Czkawka>''Nie mów do mnie kiciu! I nie siądę koło ciebie. Usiądę obok Astrid. Oczywiście jeśli mogę <''Astrid> Oczywiście że możesz. Autobus ruszył. Nagle przypomniałam sobie że czegoś nie wzięłam. <''Astrid>''Jasna ch...- nie dano mi skończyć <''Czkawka>''Co się stało? <''Astrid>''Nie wzięłam jedzenia i pieniędzy mam tylko 50zł. Łza zaczęła mi się w oku kręcić. '''Ale ze mnie niezdara. Zapomniałam wszystkiego i co ja zrobię teraz??' ''Perspektywa Czkawki: Jest 3 w nocy wszyscy śpią chyba też się zdrzemnę. Nagle coś mi w kieszeni zabrzdękało. To był mój telefon. Zobaczyłem i na Facebooku kolejna wiadomość od fana. Kątem oka zauważyłem jak Astrid śpi. Sam też zasnąłem. Minęła chyba jakieś 30 minut bo się obudziłem. Astrid miał opartą głowę na moim ramieniu. Moja ręka ją obejmowała a ja miałem opartą głowę o jej głowę. Postanowiłem jej nie budzić. Zrobiłem zdjęcie i patrzyłem na Astrid rozmyślając: '''Jaki ja byłem głupi. Od kilku lat nie zwracam na nią uwagi. Tylko teraz zacząłem bo jest najładniejsza. Jestem idiotą. Powinienem ją chronić zależy mi na niej... CO!!!... Czkawka ogarnij się. Chyba się nie zakochałeś? Nie nie mogę z nią być. Nie chcę jej krzywdzić. Już to zrobiłem dawno. Ale teraz... Wiem zmienię się na lepsze. Postanawiam ją chronić. Nikt jej już nie skrzywdzi a na pewno nie Kamila. Nie pozwolę na to. Tak kocham Astrid! I co z tego że jest biedniejsza od innych. Mam to gdzieś. Koniec z dawnym Czkawką teraz jest nowy.' Dojechaliśmy do stacji , na postój. Obudziłem Astrid. Poszliśmy do środka na chwilkę. Astrid zobaczyła misia. Taki zwykły pluszak ale niezwykły. Astrid się uśmiechnęła, ale nie miała tyle pieniędzy na niego. Kosztował 85 zł, ona miała tylko 50 zł. <''Czkawka> Podoba ci się Astrid? ''Tak ale jest za drogi.-spuściła głowę i poszła do autokaru. 10 min później Wszedłem do autobusu. Widziałem jak jej łza leci po policzku. Podszedłem do niej. 'Kupiłem pizze chcesz?-spytałem <''Astrid>''Nie jestem głodna.-Jednak się wydało burczało jej w brzuchu aż tak że ja też słyszałem <''Czkawka>''Musisz jeść bo opadniesz z sił. Wyciągnąłem zza pleców misia którego tak bardzo chciała <''Czkawka>''Proszę weź go. <''Astrid>'' Dzięki, ale gdy wrócimy do domu oddam ci pieniądze. ''<''Czkawka>Nie ma mowy, a teraz jedz.-podałem jej pizzę i pokazałem zdjęcie z telefonu ,na którym spała. <''Czkawka>''Słodko wyglądasz jak śpisz. <''Astrid>''Dziękuje. Aaaaahhhh- ziewnęła i położyła się spać. Nie spała długo bo męczyły ją koszmary w pewnym momencie wystrzeliła z fotela. Przytuliłem ją a ona się we mnie wtuliła. Od razu jej się lepiej spało. Pocałowałem ją w czoła i powiedziałem cicho "nikt Cię już więcej nie skrzywdzi". Po tych słowach zasnąłem. Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Astrid: Dojechaliśmy już prawie do Wrocławia. Autobus się zatrzymał żeby zatankować. Wszyscy wyszli z autobusu oprócz Kamili. 10 minut później Wróciłam z Czkawką do autobusu. Gdy ruszyliśmy coś nas nie zaniepokoiło, a mianowicie Czkawkę. Zauważyłam jego pieniądze w moim plecaku. Czkawka znalazł różowe słuchawki. Należały do Kamili, która chciała mnie wrobić że to ja niby ukradłam słuchawki. Nie udało jej się. Czkawka się zorientował, ale miał to gdzieś. 40 minut później Dojechaliśmy do hotelu we Wrocławiu. W naszym pokoju był Adrian, Czkawka, ja i Karolina. Koło hotelu był basen i jeziorko, a obok jeziora piękny park. Był tam też stadion. Czkawka z Adrianem poszli pokopać w piłkę a ja i Karolina byłyśmy w parku. <''Karolina>''Astrid mam pytanie? Czkawka ci się podoba? <''Astrid>''noo... t..tak a co? <''Karolina>''Widziałam w autobusie jak się do ciebie przytulił.-uśmiechnęła się <''Astrid''> Pomagał mi tylko zasnąć a poza tym nie mam u niego szans. On jest lubiany przez wszystkich a ja nie. Co ktoś taki jak ja może zdziałać przy kimś takim jak on.-Spuściłam głowę. '''Tymczasem w głowie Karoliny Obyś się Adrian dowiedział czy Czkawka kocha Astrid. Niezłe plany wymyślamy razem na złączenie Czkawki i z Astrid. ''Perspektywa Czkawki: Szliśmy z Adrianem na stadion. Doszliśmy było tam kilku chłopaków, jeden z nich chciał abym podpisał mu piłkę, widocznie mnie znał. Pokopaliśmy chwilkę i wracaliśmy. Adrian zaczął rozmowę. '' Podoba ci się Astrid? '' Tak-walnąłem prosto z mostu-A co? <''Adrian>''Tak tylko pytam. Wyglądałeś na zmartwionego jak w autobusie nie mogła spać. <''Czkawka>''Wiesz, zależy mi na niej. Wróciliśmy było ok 18. W pokoju siedziały Astrid i Karolina. Ja poszedłem do pobliskiego sklepu po jakieś chipsy i cole. Gdy wróciłem Astrid wyrwała mnie do parku obok hotelu. Rzuciłem tylko reklamówkę. Siedzieliśmy na ławce, na początku nic się nie odzywaliśmy ale w końcu postanowiłem jej coś powiedzieć. <''Czkawka> ''Astrid. Musze ci coś wyznać. - popatrzyłem jej w oczy- Ja cię kocham. Po czym ją pocałowałem. Jej usta były miękkie, przyjemne. Chciał bym aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Astrid się ode mnie oderwała i powiedziała <''Astrid>''Ja też cie kocham.-Odwzajemniła pocałunek. <''Czkawka>''Przepraszam Cię.-łza zaczęła spływać mi po policzku. <''Astrid>''Za co? <''Czkawka>''Za to że nie zwracałem na Ciebie uwagi. Byłem idiotą. Otarła mi łzę i mnie przytuliła. <''Czkawka>''Przepraszam Astrid, przepraszam.-Tuliłem ją dalej. Poszliśmy do hotelu. Wróciliśmy do pokoju. Nikogo tam nie było. Złapałem Astrid za biodra i pocałowałem ją. Przeciągnąłem ją na łóżko nie przerywając pocałunku. Pocałunek stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny.Astrid leżała na mnie. Przewróciłem się na nią, a ona zawiesiła ręce na mojej szyi i objęła mnie nogami dookoła. Ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie, ale niestety do pokoju wszedł Adrian z Karoliną. Zobaczyli nas jak się całowaliśmy. <''Czkawka>''Adrian niech to zostanie między nami. <''Adrian> ''Ok <''Astrid>''Która jest w ogóle godzina? <''Karolina>20:13. Chodźcie na kolację. 'Faktycznie głodna się zrobiłam lepiej chodźmy. Po kolacji weszliśmy do pokoju. Rozdział 4 Narrator: Dni we Wrocławiu przebiegały wspaniale dla naszej czwórki przyjaciół. Zwiedzali Wrocław, byli w na gokartach, w parku linowym i wielu innych wspaniałych miejscach tego miasta. Tydzień zleciał jak jeden dzień. Mijały tygodnie w szkole. Astrid stała się bardziej lubiana. Wszystko układało się wspaniale, ale pewnego dnia coś się zmieniło. Perspektywa Kamili: Astrid została bardziej lubiana niż ja, Ale zemszczę się za to. Wynajęłam szkolnych rozrabiaków. Zapłaciłam im za zastraszenie Astrid, aby się oderwała od Czkawki. Te chłopaki zrobią wszystko alby mieć kasę na chlanie. Uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam sobie z uśmiechem na ustach. Perspektywa Astrid: (po lekcjach) Podeszli do mnie jakieś chłopaki. Było ich sześciu. To największe szkolne łobuzy jakich świat widział. <Łobuz nr 1>''Słuchaj, Masz się odwalić od Czkawki. <''Astrid>''Bo co mi zrobicie? <Łobuz>''Krzywdę a co byśmy mieli niby innego ci zrobić?-zapytał ze śmiechem na ustach <''Astrid>''Nie zrobię tego. Kocham go! <''Łobuz>''W takim razie masz wp*****l-krzyknął Zaczęli podchodzić do mnie i przygotowywać pięści. <''Astrid>''Uderzysz dziewczynę? Nie masz godności? <''Łobuz>''Ja wykonuję swoje zadanie. Proste. Zaczęłam piszczeć i gdy miał mnie uderzyć coś, nie, ktoś mnie obroniło. Był to Czkawka. Zaczęli się bić. <''Czkawka>''Astrid uciekaj!!! Szybko!! <''Astrid>''Nie zostawię cię. <''Czkawka>''Uciekaj, poradzę sobie. Uciekłam i zadzwoniłam po policję. Po 10 minutach zaprowadziłam ich do zdarzenia. Ujrzałam nieprzytomnego Czkawkę i dwóch innych leżących napastników. Reszta na widok policji uciekła. Policja wezwała karetkę. Zabrali do szpitala Czkawkę. Ja pobiegłam do rodziców Czkawki i razem pojechaliśmy do niego. Gdy dojechaliśmy pobiegłam do jego pokoju w którym leżał. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. '''Czkawka się dla mnie poświęcił. Oni mogli go zabić. Zaczęłam szlochać. Rodzice Czkawki patrzyli na mnie przez okno w drzwiach. Nagle do pokoju wszedł doktor a za nim rodzice Czkawki. <''Doktor>''Chłopak ma złamane 2 żebra i nos. Wyjdzie z tego proszę się nie martwić. Za 2 dni można go odebrać do domu. Wypiszę mu zwolnienie lekarskie od szkoły. 3 dni później . Czkawka był już na nogach ale nie chodził do szkoły. Ciągle u niego siedziałam. Czasami było bardzo wesoło a czasami romantycznie i miło. Rozdział 5 Dziwny koniec?? Dedyk dla JulciaXD7722 Jest rok 2021. Niestety wybuchła wojna.(Będzie to trochę dziwny rozdział ale będzie on zaskakujący pod koniec, no może). Czwórka przyjaciół spędzała spokojny czas na planowaniu. Nie byli oni tacy jak przedtem. Mieli broń musieli się jakoś bronić. Mijały dni i tygodnie aż pewnego dnia. ''Perspektywa Astrid: Od Czasu wojny z Rosją Czkawka jest inny, bezlitosny dla wroga. Dla mnie też jest bardziej agresywny. Nie mogę w niczym pomóc, a jak się w końcu odezwę to każe mi siedzieć cicho. Adrian i Karolina nie są razem. Karolina zerwała z nim jeszcze przed wojną. Wyjechała do Ameryki i ślad po niej zaginął. Adrian nie przejął się tym.(a tak na marginesie Adrian to jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel w szkole i dziś z nim zerwała Karolina, dlatego właśnie te postacie się tak nazywają. Wziąłem trochę z nich przykład:D). Ok 16.24 był atak niestety brakło nam amunicji i musieliśmy uciekać. Podczas ucieczki Czkawka dostał w rękę. AstridBlog nr. 2 '''Wstęp.(no wiecie jak na nowym blogu)' Wygląd jak z JWS2 Będą dodawane nowe postacie Hiccstrid raczej nie będzie.(chyba że poprosicie w komach. :D) Jest nowa wyspa.(później sie o niej dowiecie) Rozdział 1(Dedyk dla Pati10007. Pozdro Pati :D) Czkawka Wstałem rano, umyłem się i zjadłem śniadanie. Nakarmiłem mojego przyjaciela i nagle znowu te głosy GłosMasz wybór,możesz siedzieć i płakać, albo wstać i powiedzieć sobie, że będzie dobrze, że dasz radę i uwierzyć w to z całych sił i zacząć działać To były ostatnie słowa jakie słyszała od Czkawki. Berk nie było już takie jak dawniej. A nasz bochater był gdzięś tam wysoko i latał na swym przyjacielu w innym życiu i miał kochane mu osoby zawsze w swoim sercu THE END Wiem nudny ten blog ale przepraszam mój pierwszy raz. To koniec uśmierciłem Czkawkę, ale cóż no chciałem mieć dramatyczne zamończenie. Pa